Bookworms & Basketballstars
by myamore
Summary: Gabriella Montez went to Loch Raven High, all the way in Maryland. And Troy went to East High, which was basically on the other half of the contry. But when fate steps in, distance doesn't matter. And neither does the fact that Gabriella is dating someone


**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I've never been the one to wake up at 5 in the morning just to put on make-up. I've never been into having the cutest clothes, or having some many friends. I was always just Gabriella. I liked it that way, at least, until I met Troy Bolton. I was a junior at Loch Raven when I met him. He was 17, me 16. Him the basketball star, me the bookworm. I never really understood why fate brung us together, we were two different people going to two different schools. Although, it seemed more like we were from two different universes...

**End of Gabriella's point of veiw,**

Troy Bolton and the rest of the East High Wildcats gathered around each other, putting on their toughest faces. Well, gamefaces as you would know it. They were playing The Raiders, who came all the way from Maryland to play. Troy looked across the circle and looked at Chad, giving him a nod that had 'were totally gonna win' written all over it. Chad nodded back with the same meaning, then the team broke apart. Troy looked in the mirror in front of him, he rubbed the top of his hair, then flipped it. Making it land in the spot it always did.

Gabriella got out of the car with her boyfriend, Kyle wrapped around her. She held the current novel she was reading tight in her hands. She felt Kyle's warm breath on her cheek, which made her look over. He was staring at her, she flashed him a fake smile then turned her attention back to the door in front of her. Still feeling his breath, Gabriella kept her eyes locked on the front door of East High. The school she didn't want to come to, cause she didn't want to see her herrible boyfriend, and she didn't want to deal with his attitude if they lost.

Loch Raven was the school of the Raiders. They came to New Mexico and were staying for a whole month, which again Gabriella didn't wanna do. She left all her friends back in Maryland, since they knew she wouldn't get to step time with them anyway. Kyle would be all over her.

Troy Bolton peeped out the door of the locker room that led to the gym, he saw the stands filled with red. And another set of stands filled with the colors purple and gold. He noticed a girl walking in. She has long brown hair and was gripping a book in her hand. Troy wanted to rush out and take a look of her up close, because she looked so beautiful from afar. But he couldn't, not until the game started. The next thing that happened shocked Troy, the girl he thought was beautiful, sat on the stands with people in purple and gold. He heard the bell ring loudly, it was time for the game, oh boy.

"Hello, you Raiders and Wildcats, it's time for the game you've been waiting for." said the announcer. Gabriella rolled her eyes. "It's been over 3 years since the Loch Raven Raiders have been anywhere near the East High Wildcats. But thanks to both captins of the seperate teens, we've broken that legend." Troy felt his heart racing, knowing his name was about to be called, along with the caption of the Raiders, Kyle Jameson. "Troy Bolton!" the announcer said, Troy shook his head and ran out, hearing the people on the red stands cheering and stomping their feet. He glanced over at the purple side, he saw people booing and giving him thumbs-down. But then he saw the girl he noticed earlier, she wasn't cheering, or booing, or even wearing the school colors, she was reading. She then looked up, striaght at Troy...

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

I knew I loved him from the moment I saw him. His eyes, baby blue and shiny. He's muscles showing, and his smile. It all amazed me. He was even looking at me too. I flashed him a smile, a friendly smile. Feeling Kyle's eyes on me, I quickly looked back down at my book. Not even knowing if he smiled back.

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V,**

Troy sighed to himself, she looked away so quickly he still didn't get a good look at her. "Kyle Jameson!" He heard threw the speakers on the sides of the stands. He looked back at the girl, who hid her book and stood up, clapping a little. He rolled his eyes, then looking at Kyle run in, clapping along with the people from his school.

"Ready to loose, Bolton?" Kyle spoke threw his teeth, still flashing a smile at the crowd. The ref threw the ball to Troy and he caught it. He glared over at Kyle then slapped the ball into his...welll...guy place. "Ouch!" He said, Troy chuckled under his breath and walked away. Gabriella noticed Troy's move, causing her to giggle.

At about half time, Gabriella walked out to buy something to drink. Kyle saw her walk out, so he followed. Gabriella could hear footsteps after she reached the machine to buy her drink. Inside, she hoped it wasn't Kyle. She hated him. He was nice and everything when they first started going out, but after a while, he began to be mean to her and would force her to do things. Gabriella never ever let him have sex with her, though. Sadly for Gabriella, it was Kyle after all. She felt one drop of his sweat fall onto her should, which made her feel like throwing up. She thought sweat was so nasty.

"Hey babe." He said, wiping his forehead with a sweatband that was around his forearm.

"Hi." She replied, keeping her focus on the machine.

"What? That's it?" He said, Gabriella could feel him getting mad inside. She bit down hard on her longer lip, hoping he would let it go that she didn't say anything else. At the same time, Troy Bolton walked into the hallway, he was going to go to the locker room before he noticed the girl with Kyle. He tried to hide, but actually just kinda stood there. Gabriella ignored his questions, she just kept biting on her lower. That is until Kyle grabbed her and turned her whole body to face him.

"Listen up, you little slut, start showing me ya love me, alright?" He demanded, staring striaght into her eyes. She let go of her lip and nodded slowly, keeping her mouth shut. Troy's jaw dropped at the scene. _How could he do that? _He thought to himself. He fought himself back from rushing over and telling Kyle off, or even punching him, but he knew it wasn't worth. Kyle pushed Gabriella away, making her back slam on the front glass of the machine. It didn't break, but Gabriella began to. She felt tears begin to roll down her cheeks. Troy felt so bad. He rushed over to her and nealed down in front of her. "Are you okay?" He asked, reaching to rub her forearm.

**Gabriella's P.O.V**

His touch made me melt inside. Never in my life have I felt the need to lock my arms around someone and thank them. And the strange thing was, I didn't even know this boy. But it felt like I'd known him forever.

**End of Gabriella's P.O.V**

"I'm fine," lied Gabriella. She was shaking and still felt tears coming from her eyes. She cover her face up so Troy wouldn't see, but he moved them.

"It's okay, it's okay." He whispered, "What happened?" Gabriella looked up at him after wiping away her eyes. Troy finally got to look at her face, not just in her face but striaght into her eyes. He thought she was beautiful.

"My boyfriend happened," as Troy heard Gabriella's words he grew sad. Not only did them going to a rival schools all the way across the country make him know they couldn't be together, but now knowing she had a boyfriend made him fell even worse.

"I'm Troy," He said, moving some hair from her face gently.

"I'm Gabriella." A small smile grew across her face. She then hugged him tightly, even though he was all sweaty. She pulled away and they stared into each other's eyes. Then, the bell rang, signalling half time was over. They heard feet rush into the gym again, but they just sat there on the floor, gazing at each other.


End file.
